Peppermint Gumdrops
by DestoAliDante
Summary: Being alone isn't a choice. It's just something. But for those who are alone, it can be very overwhelming to find that you're not as alone as you thought. Sour Bill learns this the hard way when he falls for one of the lowly citizens of the candy NPC's. Can he find a way to push his bitterness towards everyone to impress her? Or will his attepmts, well, fail epicly?


_LOL. This is just an experiment I'm trying out. I've decided to let my friend take over a story or two, and I for some reason am able to get high on the night. So...here's a fic I've decided to give a try. It's pretty fucking lame for my usual stories, but people just don't give Sour Bill the respect he deserves, god damn it! So...here you go. This is by my friend Tamagotchi (Here real name is Trovald. Yeah...she saw the racer and went rabid...) Well, I wrote the plot. She's just re-writting it. Enjoy? And comment if you think she's doing a good job!_

Missy Peppermintstix was born into a somewhat aristocratic family. Having every luxury a child could ask for, she grew up having a charmed life. She was kind, loving, and often used what her parents gave her to make others happy. Sadly, her parents disappeared when a strange man took over the kingdom, turning her from a privileged girl into an orphan. Growing up in an orphanage proved to be a rather pleasant experience, as most children liked her. They treated her fairly, and in time, became more like family to her. The only one who never opened up to her was a small boy named Bill. He kept to himself, often grumbling alone in the darkness. This boy made her curious as to the powers of friendship. Could she possibly befriend this secluded boy? Missy tried everything, from inviting him to play games to sharing what little treasures she had. Nothing worked. One day, the strange man came to the orphanage. Mind you, both children were older. He came bearing offers of apprenticeship and a royal life. And yet, despite her strange suspicions of the man, he chose her. Why? Missy could never say. But in noticing the grief upon her friends face, in a gallant act, she refused the offer and instead, appointed Bill as a reputable replacement. Touched, for once, someone had actually given up such a life for the sake of him, Bill felt a small part of his lonely and depressed heart open up. But only to her. In all his life, he had never seen someone do so much for him, give up so much. Afterwards, many years later, when all was right with the world and memories had been restored, Sour Bill, now to be known as, found himself thinking increasingly of Missy, whom he had not seen or heard of since his arrival at his new home. Deciding that it was only appropriate to see her again, Sour Bill decided to take the day off, a day he was allowed once a month, to see his 'friend'. After all, he still owed her a thanks.

Sour Bill walked through the pleasantly cheery streets of the candy village. Citizens ran about, attending to their business. The scene was a bit all too cheery for Sour Bill. As he walked through the town, the NPC's looked at his curiously. Why was such a grumpy person like him here? Ignoring their questioning glares, he pressed on. Not a sign of her. Then again, for all he knew, he had passed by her. He had no clue what she could look like now. Maybe this was all for naught. A wasted and fruitless effort. Suddenly, as if by miracle, he came upon that very orphanage he had lived in since he was an infant. The orphanage was newer, and cleaner than last he remembered it. Flowers were planted all around it. He heard a fammiliar sound coming from the garden, which he had no idea even existed, and went to see what it was. Standing up on an old bucket, he peeked up over the fence. There, a fammiliar face was planting what looked to be Lolli-Lopues. Next to her was a small child. The girl planting happened to be none other than Missy. She had grown quite a bit since he last recalled. She was more human like, but still retained her slightly pink skin and white and red hair. Her cocoa eyes watched as the little girl copied her, attempting to plant a small flower next to her bigger one. Sour Bill's grasp on the fence began to loosen and he fell backwards. He fell to the ground, flower pots and pails clattering all over the ground. Missy looked up and gasped. "Um...Nico? Please go inside." She ushered the girl into the house and ran over to the source of the noise. Leaning over the fence, she peered over and frowned. "Hello?" She brushed the dirt off her hands on her apron and grabbed a stick. "Hello?" She said again cautiously. Moving the ruble around, she poked the pile of broken clay and objects. "Ugh..." Missy jumped and gave a small shriek. Sour Bill sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Missy reached out a hand to him. Sour Bill looked up to see her and smiled nervously. "I'm fine." Missy helped him up and cocked her head. She obviously didn't recognize him. "Who are you?" "You don't remember?" "Should I?" "Well, um, we kinda grew up...together." Missy thought for a second and shook her head. "I don't remember you. Perhaps you've confused me with someone else?" Missy looked at the mess and bit her lip. "I suppose I'll have to clean that up." "Wait, so, you don't remember?" "Sorry, no." Missy paused, rubbing her chin. She stopped and shrugged her shoulders. "No, no." "I knew it." "Knew what?" "I knew it was too good to be true." Missy frowned, hating to disappoint someone. "I'm sorry. " Suddenly, she noticed something about him. A small crack, barely noticeable, on his back. "That crack..." She looked up for a moment. Her face lit up and she beamed. "Bill!" Missy grabbed Sour Bill and tossed him in the air. "Woah! Please put me down! Please?!" Missy stopped, setting him down. "Sorry! It's just, it's been so long!" Missy scratched the back of her head and blushed. "Didn't mean to over-react." "It's...fine." Sour Bill had to admit, attention from her was something different. It was actually somewhat pleasurable. But then again, when she held him, he was partially numbed. Now sitting on the candy dirt ground, Missy smiled at Sour Bill. "So what brings you here?" "Nothing much...just, um, wanted to see you-I mean the orphanage." Missy stood up and brushed her self off. "Oh, then why didn't you say so! I can show you right now!"


End file.
